eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Swashbuckler Epic Weapon Timeline
Requirements *Level 5 Artisan In Timorous Deep, head west of Gorowyn until you find a pirate ship in the water at . Open the cage on the deck and pick up Rrarwrk. You will receive a clicky item in your inventory. Use the feather to summon Rrarwrk to receive the quest. You can use the feather to dismiss (and re-summon) the bird if you don't enjoy having a parrot follow you around asking for crackers. Rrarwrk #In the Village of Shin (take the bell to the Isle of Mara), find Xao Nurwin (Master Baker) and buy the Of Crackers recipe tome. This will give you the recipe for five different types of level 5 artisan-made crackers. #*He will also sell you most of the materials. A shopping list of materials (assuming you end up having to make all 5 types of crackers): #** 5 Flour #** 55 Butter #** 5 Cheese #** 5 Fish shaped cracker mold #** 5 Garlic #** 60 Smoldering Kindling #Head to Chelsith, where you will be killing Yha-Leis for the aged sea salts. #*They are a common drop from any Yha-lei. Each cracker takes five salts, and one salt can drop from each mob. Craft the cracker and feed it to the parrot by right clicking him. It is random which cracker your bird will like, so you might need to try more than once. After you give Rrarwrk the right cracker, he will offer you the next quest. #*It is possible to get feed-cracker update without making all 5 types of crackers. Just keep trying periodically with the same cracker(s). You can also re-summon Rwarwrk until he takes whichever cracker(s) you make. #Keep feeding until you get a thank you, after that then you click on the bird for the quest. A Strange Bird # Head to Sinking Sands to speak to Captain Shoreflow . Turns out it's not his bird. # Then go to Mystic Lake off of the Isle of Mara and talk to Captain Mord . He doesn't want the bird either. # Next visit Greater Faydark and talk to Captain Z'Sxhitar at the Shores of Growth near the Nursery. It's not her bird either. # Finally go to the Enchanted Lands docks and talk to Captain Screewoggins . Turns out he's the rightful owner of the parrot, and will complete the quest. But you do get to keep your new pet. Screewoggins Stranded #After convincing Screewoggins that he sunk his ship, head over to the wreckage in Enchanted Lands. You will find a chest, but be careful, when you open it an 83^^^ heroic octopus will spawn and aggro. #*You will may need a group for this part if you are not a well equipped 90. He has a nasty multi-hit crushing AoE. #*Kill him for the update. #Return to Captain Screewoggins, and give him the information on his ship A Piece of Heart #You need to find . She is hiding in , upstairs in the tavern on the dock, under the guise of (a shady patron) - no quest update bubble until after you talk to her. #Travel to the , in the (Princess Bride Ref: Fire Swamp / Pit of Despair!) area - between eastern and western pens soko posts, and harvest 50 firebourne cedar. #*These are located around and between the lakes on the north side of the gorge (try between and ) and they look like burning logs, the nodes branch of firebourne cedar are easy to spot but also trackable using . #*When harvesting these logs, as you approach, (Princess Bride Ref: ROUS-Rodents of unusual size!) will randomly spawn about 20% of the time, 83^. Make sure to clear adds before approaching to harvest. #** The logs also do fire damage as you approach about 400-500 in a couple bursts. #***Tip: If you approach the logs from the skinny end, at the very edge of harvest range, the doesn't pop and you may avoid the fire damage! Hope this helps!'' #***Another Tip: If the fight is a problem and you spawn the , the can be mesmerized with Disarm, leaving you plenty of time to harvest and then run away until you break the encounter. If you went down the Int line and have Feign Death, you can also FD if a pops and it will despawn. Then you can harvest the log agro free!'' #**** Another way to avoid the ... clear a bunch of trash at once, so you can get to three or four logs in a row. The seems to be on a timer, so the faster you can harvest, the less you see of him. #**** The likes to stun early in the fight, usually not first hit. Its a long stun, and there's a good chance you'll die if not geared Very Well. The is so hard to target manually, and Tab is likely to target the log or another mob first. Clearing your target first will allow EQ2 to autotarget the first time he hits you. Turn him with Walk the Plank, then alternate backstabs and stuns so he'll stay turned, and can't stun you until you run out of stuns. #Return to in where she informs you that you now need to collect the pieces of the torn document so she can gain access to the repair harbor. #*NOTE: These pieces of paper DO NOT have to be picked up in any order. #*Head to to harvest the upper left corner. Location is to the right of the respawn tent on the beach. . #*Next go to to harvest the lower right corner. Location is on the shoreline close to the quest giver for the Leviathor charm. . #*Then go to to harvest the lower left corner near post . *On the mudfin beach, Near Gorguolatha spawn point* #*Finally head to to harvest the upper right corner . South of #Return the pieces to in , who sends you to speak with a Port Authority official ( ), who is just across the dock. # Return to in , to deliver the news that is on her way to repair the Klicknik. Loose Lips Find Ships # Talk to in . Repeatedly buy him water from the bartender until he begins a conversation with you. #* Note: I had to buy about 30 waters to get this to work, each water is 75s 60c (6/20/2012) #He tells you about , who you will find at the Inn in . Listen to him whine for a while and he tells you about . #Next you go to , where you follow the eastern beach and climb the wall until you find . If you find this NPC is not up, you can trigger him by walking along the waterline of the beach below his table. Once you walk a certain distance north, he will spawn on the beach and run back up to where he should be. He tells you to beat him at a contest of wits (Another Princess Bride reference? Inconceivable!). Beside him are 2 cups, both poisoned! Examine the blue flask on the table and it says it contains Innoruuk's Tear, a deadly poison made by dark elves. #*''Note: If you drink from either cup you will be hit for around 40k and die'' #Head to and buy 3 vials (30 g each) of Innoruuk's Tear from the Exotic Poisons seller in the alchemist shop. Drink them one at a time (15min reuse timer for the potion, but the effect lasts for 30mins and seems to incurable). #*''Note: You need to take the Butcherblock Griffin to Darklight Wood to get to Neriak. Otherwise you can have an evil aligned friend bring you in with a guild flag, Call of the Veteran, or similar.'' #*''Note: You can invis and sneak right past the epic guards in . You must not have any pets up, including Deity pets - guards will appear non-agro, but will attack you if you have a pet up.'' #Head back to at and drink from the cup. Speak with him again. #go back to in and then in . #Bring a group to crash this wedding party! Go to the New Tunaria zoneline in and hail . He will teleport your group to a special instance. Hail any of the 3 npcs inside and they will start charging the mobs. Ignore them and fight your way to/pet pull the 2 nameds (Prince and Count both are 84^^^) Kalgin is up the stairs, and the Prince is straight out the back. Kill them to get updates. #* If you Evac it will zone you into #* '' Note: If you clear the area of mobs, you can talk to them right there and get your next step completed within the instance. If you pet pull the names to avoid the otherwise significant amount of fighting you will need to do, and will be killed by the surrounding mobs and you will need to go talk to them in and respectively to get the next update. #* is by where Count Kalgin was and Casey is by where Prince Delhin was.'' # If you pet pulled the names in the wedding instance or did not talk to and , return to speak with them in and . In a Pirate's Wake * Note: These steps must be performed in the order below * You will probably need a group to get these updates. # The first update is in Deep : Kill an 80^^^ "a waterlogged wraith" which has about 120,000 HP's and does crushing dmg. #*Jump into the water and swim through the underwater routes, see discussion page for information on getting there if you need it # Second update is in . Take the sokokar then backtrack to the water room. Kill an 80^^^ "a drenched zombie" # Third update is in . Pick up the note located in , . This is the clue to find the last pirate and is needed to spawn the next update # Head to , When inside go left to here you will find The Pirate Jones (80^^^) (about 144,000 hp and does crushing damage) #*Hail him and go through his dialog, at the end he will attack you. Kill him and get the map update. High Seas Adventure # The map sends you to spot on top of the pillars near Charasis: Emperor's Athenaeum entrance in , on pillar. You will need to skirt the gorge around to the right. Easiest to jump from about . On that small pillar, you will see a mound of dirt that is clickable, click "dig" to get update and memoirs # Head to and talk to the salty sailor named Velnia near the docks (she is by the shipbuilding area). # Next head to the docks and talk to near the global teleporter # Last but not least head to in and talk to near the Commonlands side of the docks . # Speak with on the docks #*Talk to who will zone you in to an instance to fight The Pirate Jones! Once you get in the zone, hail . You will see a ship move up along the right side of your ship. This takes a few moments so you will have time to put buffs on at this time. Be prepared he does have a knock back and at 70% his crew will join in. #* If needed, see the discussion page on more details on how to fight him STOP! If your goal is to have the Item for the Epic Conversion Timeline, you do NOT need to do the RAID version. You can begin that timeline now. ''Reward: Charm's Way (Fabled) The Voice of the Sea #Quest Starter "a siren" in Kylong Plains, west of docks #Kill the following mobs in any order: #*Pawbuster in Execution Throne Room #*The Leviathan in The Chamber of Destiny #*Xygoz in Veeshan's Peak #Return to the "a siren" in Kylong Plains ''Reward: Charm's Way (Mythical) Epic Conversion #Epic Conversion Timeline